Selena
Selena is a survivor of the Rage virus. Biography Selena was a qualified chemist, up until the original outbreak of the Rage virus. When Britain was quarantined by NATO and the UN, Selena joined fellow survivor Mark and the two made it their mission to fight the Infected. ''28 Days Later On Day 28 of the outbreak, Selena and Mark destroy a building, and a large horde of Infected, with cocktails. This action saves Jim's life, as he was fleeing from the Infected he alerted inside of a church. She and Mark lead Jim down into the London Underground to their hideout (a sweetshop); After securing their area she tells him about the outbreak of the Rage virus and how it wiped out everyone in Britain. Despite the dangers, Jim insists that he needs to get to his family's house, though Selena tells him not to bet on his parents being alive. Reluctantly, Mark and Selena take Jim across the city into his neighborhood, where he finds his parents have committed suicide via drug overdose. Selena tells Jim that he should be grateful his parents died peacefully, considering the alternative. Later that night, she and Mark save Jim from a pair of Infected who were attracted to activity inside the house. She kills Mark when she notices his Infected-caused injury. Upon departing Jim's house, she makes sure he knows that she would kill him, "in a heartbeat", if he ever became infected. She further proves that she is more than willing to desert Jim, when they are chased up an apartment stairway by two Infected and does not wait for him. It is there, the two meet Frank and his daughter Hannah, two survivors who have been living in their apartment. Regardless of their aid, Selena believes they will slow her down while Jim disputes that they need Frank and Hannah just as much as they need them. They leave the apartment complex, and head for the blockade near Manchester where the "answer to Infection" possibly waits for them. During their travels, Selena slowly realizes that personal preservation is not "as good as it gets" and warms up to the people surrounding her. She steals a kiss from Jim, signifying her attraction to him. Her newfound resolve, however, is shaken when Frank becomes infected and is killed by the soldiers at the blockade. They are taken to Worsley House, where Major West and his men promise to protect them. Selena begins to lose hope, Jim reassures her that they (and Hannah) will be and the two share a kiss. Selena recoils and leaves their room. Later, Jim discovers that Major West has promised Hannah and Selena to the men and tries to escape with them, but is knocked unconscious and thrown into the basement. Meanwhile, Selena and Hannah are forced into a pair of red dresses to appease the men; Selena gives Hannah a drug that will numb her. When the infected Mailer breaks into the house, Selena tries to leave the mansion with Hannah, but their route of escape is cut off when Mitchell and Bedford return to the mansion. Mitchell leads the two women upstairs, Hannah escapes her captors and Mitchell drags Selena through the house, trying to avoid the infected Mailer and [Clifton|Clifton. When the two are temporarily safe from danger, Mitchell is taken by surprise by Jim who beats him to death. Selena, thinking Jim has become infected, readies her machete for the kill. She hesitates, something Jim comments on, and the two kiss for the second time. Hannah reunites with them and the trio flee from the mansion after disposing of Major West. 28 days later, Selena is sewing together pieces of fabric (including the red dresses from the soldiers), to create a message ("HELLO") that will get them noticed by passing aircraft. Selena sews the last piece onto the cloth just as Hannah informs her that the jet is coming. The trio unfurl the last piece as the jet flies overhead. Selena wonders if their message was seen. Non-canon appearances 28 Days Later (comics) Selena was remembered as one of the "Manchester Three." After Jim was arrested for the deaths of West and his men, Selena and Hannah were released and Selena was sent to a British refugee camp in Norway. One day, Selena is approached by Clint Harris, who tries to convince Selena to join him on an illegal expedition into quarantined Britain. Selena refuses at first, but remembers when she was happy, and ultimately decides to go after all. Clint introduces Selena to his team, and Selena and Derrick take an instant dislike to each other. During the journey to Britain, the American military patrolling Britain's airspace shoot at their helicopter. They are forced to land on the Shetland Islands, which the Infection has recently spread to. The group first takes refuge in a hotel, then flee in a hotwired van from the hotel's Infected infestation. At dusk, Selena and the group arrive in Sumburgh and barricade themselves in a pub from the Infected. Selena and Derrick sort out their differences and bet their items in a game of Texas Hold'em Poker. When Hirsch is infected, Selena kills him, devastating Trina. The pub is attacked by Infected which the group are able to fend off. However, during the chaos, Trina bites Selena to try and frame her as an Infected, causing Selena to confront her and prove Trina to be responsible. Selena and the group head down to the port and escape the Islands aboard a boat and head for mainland Scotland. On the way, an American plane blows up the boat, killing everyone but Selena, Clint, and a blinded Derrick, who swim onto the shores of Scotland and set up a campfire. Selena wants to euthanize Derrick, as he will slow them down due to his blindness, but Clint refuses to allow Selena to do it. When Derrick is attacked by, but saved from, two Infected, him, Selena and Clint head for cover in a Scottish village. When Derrick falls sick and the two try to use cold medicine to hold off the effects, Selena tries again to convince Clint to euthanize the former, but to no avail. The next morning, Selena and Clint try fruitlessly to hotwire a van, and spend the night in it with Derrick. That night, Infected swarm the street and wreck the van. Selena, Clint and Derrick retreat in the van from the Infected, only to be stopped by three armed civilians. Selena disarms one of them and orders them to take her, Clint and Derrick to their leader, Kate. Kate takes in Derrick at her safe house, while Selena and Clint go to a pharmacy in Halkirk for antibiotics. When they arrive there, they find Kate had only sent them there to retrieve her son, Douglas. American intelligence personnel who are trying to weaponize the Rage virus then capture Selena, Clint and Douglas. However, Selena, Clint and Derrick manage to escape the personnel in a Humvee when the personnel's camp is destroyed by a forest fire and a swarm of Infected. The three commandeer a train (although Derrick is killed in the process) and travel to the so-called Kingdom of Edinburgh. Selena and Clint reach Edinburgh, but find that it is warring with Glasgow for resources, and thus leave south, across the English border. After several close run-ins, Selena is captured by Captain Stiles, and taken to the mansion from the first film. However, Selena is able to escape when Stiles steps on a landmine, and is rescued by US troops and taken with Clint to District 1. Selena sneaks out of the green zone to visit her old family home, where she remembers killing her husband after he was infected. When the second outbreak of Rage occurs in District 1, Selena and Clint use a boat to escape across the Channel to France. They then leave for America on a plane from Paris, just as the Infection reaches France. Personality Selena adapted quickly to the new everyday life in the aftermath of the outbreak. This made her a tough, bitter and emotionless woman on the outside, who would rarely hesitate to kill her comrades in a "kill or be killed" situation. However, Selena was a sarcastic, friendly woman on the inside, with a heart of gold. Trivia *In the comic series, it was revealed that Selena was forced to kill her infected husband, and this was the source of her cold outer persona. The comic series has been retconned from canon, as it depicted the Infected still being alive and healthy when Britain began repopulating, even though it was shown in ''28 Days Later and The Aftermath, and made clear in 28 Weeks Later that the Infected all starved to death 5 weeks after the original outbreak. However, Selena could still have the same backstory in the canon universe. Category:Characters Category:28 Days Later characters Category:28 Days Later comic characters